Meaning of Love
by Phantom of Memory
Summary: Rin has never learned the true meaning of love, nor did she want to know of it. Though love is something experienced by all and Sesshomaru only made it difficult for her to forget. RinSess RR
1. Prologue

**Title - **Meaning of Love

**Author** - Hopeless Kokoro

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it except for this plot.

**Summary** - Rin has never learned the true meaning of love as she grew up in Sesshomaru's care. Nor did she want to know of it as she time went by, but love is something experienced by all.

**Author's Note** - This is my second fanfic I ever made. This first chapter is a bit short but it's a prologue so just to let you know, the regular chapters will be longer than this and I promise the story will get even better one you know what is happening. This fanfic is an AU (alternate universe) and means that it doesn't continue with the original story and sometimes the characters might seen out of character but I hope you all don't get mad at me. . Please review but don't be too harsh and I might keep this fanfic if I get a lot of reviews. Heheh. Until next time!

* * *

**- Chapter: Prologue **

A girl ran as quickly as she could while passing many trees with her head down. It was dark and it was hard to see anything. She ignoring the pouring rain that began to fall harder and harder above her head. She quickened her pace for she didn't want anyone to find her or see her.

One reason; she was falling apart.

Her clothes were now heavy and soaked with water that they stuck to her small body but she kept running for dear life. What had happened caused her to have so many emotions to stir and the one that was really taking over her was sadness.

For every step she took, she was moving farther and farther away from her problems. Or was it because she just wanted to run away.

She would never tell anyone.

If she told someone, her life would be over and everyone would be disgusted by her. She would probably be banished. So she kept to herself and tried her best to show that she was just like every other human girl. No one would ever understand how she felt.

She tripped over a rock and struggled to get up. Not noticing the blood that was dripping on her knee from the fall. Her pace of running began to slow down as she neared a small cave. Right when she entered the cave, she fell to the ground on her knees as small tears fell from her eyes.

This was ridiculous.

She knew that she was acting like a spoiled little girl and wanted things her way but she couldn't help it if what she wanted was right in front of her but she just couldn't reach it.

What she wanted was the only reason she was acting like this. If she hadn't found it, she would probably had a better life and die happily but that didn't seem to be her destiny.

After a couple of hours of sulking, she decided to go back like nothing had happened. Even though she was just lying to herself.

It was silly.

Everything she was doing wouldn't help her problems. She thought of herself a fool to believe that she had what she wanted and even a bigger fool to be doing what she was doing right now. She pulled herself together as she roughly wiped away the tears on her face. Then, she put on a cheerful smile and went off.

This girl's name was known as Rin. But the Rin with the smile isn't real, for she knew that she would never really be happy because she now knew what the meaning of love is.


	2. The Visitor

**Title** - Meaning of Love

**Author** - Hopeless Kokoro

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it except for this plot and maybe some characters.

**Author's Note** - I got the second chapter up! Thank you very much to those who have reviewed my story! You will soon understand how the Prologue goes into this fanfic after a couple of chapters because it is a bit of a high point in this story. I won't say anymore about it because you will have to find out next time. XP This is the best fanfic I have thought of so far and I will try my best to make it really good for all those reading this. I might update my other fanfic soon, for those who have been waiting. I got a little stuck on it thats why. I hope to get over ten reviews if that not too much to ask. The more I get, the more I will have the courage to keep writing this fanfic and update quicker.

Please read the author's notes that I leave because they will sometimes answer some of your questions and understand what is happening.

* * *

- **Chapter 1: The Visitor**

"Lady Rin? Will you come and play with us again soon?" a little young girl said as she tugged lightly on the spring dress that Rin wore.

"Off course I will but I will have to be getting back to my own home. You all should head back to your own homes' as well. Your mother and father are probably worried about you." Rin said to the children that were all in front of her.

"What about your mother and father, Lady Rin?" A boy spoke out with a questioned look.

"Ahh...well, I don't have any parents anymore. They have been up in heaven since I was all your age." Rin explained with a calm expression on her face.

"Sorry about your parents, Lady Rin." Another girl squeaked.

"It's alright and you can all just call me Rin. There is no need to be so respectful but that doesn't mean you should be good." Rin said as a smile was brought to her lips.

"Okay, bye!" Each child waved goodbye to her.

---------------

Rin walked down a small, narrow path that lead the way to her home. She had just come back from a day's work of helping the people of a village nearby and playing with the children, like she did most of her time. She helped the people because of her kindness and also to earn money for the food that she eats. She hummed softly to herself in a cheerful mood for it was a fine day.

Her home was in the middle of the forest, hidden from view so Rin never really saw any people pass by for they all stayed near the village. The people stayed in the village though, because they were afraid to find any demons or monsters if they went into the forest. Rin was a different story. She wasn't afraid if she saw a creature lurking around her home and she never really found any. She guessed that since she was someone that Lord Sesshomaru knew, no one would try to hurt her for they would be punished by Lord Sesshomaru but she still kept her guard up.

The reason why Rin was in such a great mood was because Lord Sesshomaru would be coming to visit her anytime soon.

Lord Sesshomaru was a powerful demon whom Rin had always admired since she was young and used to follow him around all the time. Now that Rin was older and at the age of seventeen, she started living independently for a couple of years now ever since she spotted an abandoned house in the middle of the forest.

Though sometimes, she still missed being with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. She loved the feeling of adventure and the action in it.

The reason why she left Lord Sesshomaru, even when he said she was welcome to live with him, was so she could learn how to live alone and because of what every woman gets when it was that time of the month. Rin was told that it effected Lord Sesshomaru and all other demons in some way that Rin didn't know of so she had to stay clear of him when she got it. She also didn't want to be a burden when being around him.

Rin quickly went into her home and scurried around to tidy everything up. She wanted to show her Lord some respect like she always did when he came to visit her.

By the time Rin was done furnishing her small home, an hour had passed as a tea kettle steamed on the stove.

She decided to take a small break as she sat down on a wooden chair at the kitchen table. Her eyes began to dose while she waited for the arrival of her guest.

"I see you haven't given yourself any rest." A male voice spoke behind her. Rin's eyes snapped wide open in surprise. She turned around quickly to see Lord Sesshomaru standing there with her cold, emotionless eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're here!" She exclaimed with an excited voice.

Rin got up from her seat and hugged him.

She then realized what she was doing and let go.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that I am supposed to act like a lady. I'll go get the tea and you can just make yourself feel at home." Rin said and Lord Sesshomaru made no reply but Rin didn't mind for it was normal that he did not say anything. She walked away from him to get the tea.

No one would dare to hug Lord Sesshomaru. Nor would anyone even try because almost everyone was scared of him. The only one who Lord Sesshomaru ever met and did hug him was Rin. How could it be that a human would do such a thing. It was also strange how a mere mortal wouldn't be terrified of a powerful demon.

But whenever Rin would hug Lord Sesshomaru, she was never punished or yelled at.

There were times when Rin still acted like a child. Though it was a bit understandable because she never got the right education to be more mature and didn't go to a place what people called a school, but she was learning as she interacted with the people in the village she visited. Even though she never got any education, she new a lot about the lands where she lived for she would explore whenever she had spare time.

The tea was ready as she sat next to Lord Sesshomaru. She offered some of the tea to Lord Sesshomaru but didn't expect him to take it. Usually, he never took food or drinks from a human and that was understandable to Rin.

"How is everything? You haven't came here in a while. I mean, I'm very happy you came here but did anything happen? How's Jaken? Is the tea alright or is it too sweet? I was just wondering, where do...." Rin blabbed.

"Stop talking." Lord Sesshomaru simply said. Rin shut her mouth in an instant.

Rin looked up at Lord Sesshomaru to see him staring at her.

There was an irritating silence.

"Who gave you that wound?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned, smelling the scent of blood on Rin.

"Hmm? Oh this? Its nothing." Rin replied in embarrassment. She had a thin cloth wrapped around her upper arm. Dry blood was faintly stained on the cloth.

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes darkened for her stubbornness and concern for her. He was unable to smell who had attacked her for she had already washed herself off.

There was a pause before Rin finally answered.

"I got it from a demon when I was cleaning outside but it is dead now." Rin gave in and sighed. She really didn't want to tell him who gave her the wound because it made her sound weak but she couldn't lie to him. That was something very hard for Rin to do but at least Lord Sesshomaru didn't know that.

It would have been very strange if she were to disobey Lord Sesshomaru.

"Ah...I'll be right back! I just need to go and feed Ah-Un or they will be bugging me all day." Rin walked out the door and left her guest to wait for her.

Ah-Un was standing inside a room at the back of Rin's home. They eagerly waited for Rin's arrival.

Ah-Un was Rin's pet that was given to her when she asked Lord Sesshomaru if she was aloud to take care of them right before she moved into her home. She treated Ah-Un like they were her best friends because they kept her company.

She also didn't mind if her pet, Ah-Un was to be a two-headed dragon though she had to be careful if a human was to see Ah-Un because they were many consequences.

It would be very dreadful too.

Rin went up to Ah-Un and held food in her slender hands for them to take. She smiled gently at them as she pet their heads. She remembered the times when she was still young and couldn't reach their hands for she wasn't tall enough. Rin smiled at the memory. She picked up their water bowl for it was already empty. Once she was done refilling it, she waved to say goodbye to Ah-Un and went back inside her home.

She did not want to keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting.

"I'm back! Sorry if I took a while." Rin apologized for the second time today as she stood near the door frame. She didn't like to keep people waiting.

"Come here Rin." Lord Sesshomaru said unexpectedly, which made Rin very puzzled, but she did as she was told.

"Is there something you need?" Rin asked, wondering if she did something wrong. She was currently standing right in front of him with a confused face that anyone would be able to notice.

If she were to have that face when she was out in public, someone might have kidnaped her by now because she looked so vulnerable.

"I would like you to stay at my home." Lord Sesshomaru said and which was likely be an order.


End file.
